


Death's Soulmate

by Lerya



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the warn the three Hallows came back to Harry, and with it the being they were once from. What does Death has to offer to Harry, and why is Harry's younger cousin, Ichigo involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Soulmate

Harry let out a grave sigh, finally it was over; he looked at the corpse of the man once known as Tom Riddle and couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man. He had a shitty yought followed by terrible teens. Both these fazes were filled with pain, rage and anger, and maybe even the worst of all; abusive or ignorant adults. He even had a moment of anger towards his former mentor; for the way the wizard treated the young boy then and how that possibly could have resulted in the Lord Voldemort he killed just minutes ago.  
With a heavy heart, Harry went and closed Tom’s eyes, giving him a small prayer and even a sickle in his pocket for the ferry man.  
It was because of that action, and a string of events preceding that, that Harry was suddenly joined by a seemingly random stranger. The man standing next to him had dark brown hair in a rather short haircut; a little longer in the front than in the back. He also had rather pale skin and no freckles or other blemishes whatsoever. He almost looked to be carved out of marble.  
But the thing that gave him away were his eyes; warm black eyes where the pupil wasn’t visible and the white part was unnaturally white, no vain on it.  
Harry looked at the man, recognition in his eyes, “I know you from somewhere”, he looked into the strange black eyes, “you were there in King’s Cross, when I was talking to Professor Dumbledore. You appeared there too.”  
The man nodded, not saying anything, just staring at the raven before him. He suddenly grabbed in his pockets, revealing the Potter invisibly cloak, a stone Harry was sure he had dropped in the Forbidden Forest and a wand that had been damaged, not 5 minutes ago with the epic final battle.  
Harry looked at him, then at the hands and what they were holding.  
“How did you..?”  
-DS-  
The man shook his head with a smile; opening his mouth for the first time; making a voice, which appeared to be warm and comforting like hot chocolate, sound; “that right there is one of the quirks which make me like you so much...”  
Harry frowned; “what do you mean? Who are you and why are you here?”  
The brunet looked at him, holding his hands a little higher; “I am Death, the Reaper, the Soul King, and you, my dear Harry, conquered me trice and lived to tell the tale. Also, you mastered all 3 of my hallows.”  
Harry looked at him, “but I don’t want to be anyone’s master. Please, consider yourself free.”  
The brunet gave a smile, “and it was because of those things that you were chosen. You’re kind and selfless, protective and cunning, even ambitious and gentle.”  
Harry blushed, “not really, I have lots of down points and I don’t see myself even close to how you see me.”  
Death smiled, “and there you do it again. Trust me, my dear, you are perfect.”  
-DS-  
Harry looked away, turning even redder, Death took a step closer and pushed a finger underneath Harry’s chin lifting it up and connecting their eyes, “here’s an idea. Let’s just agree to date a while, get to know one another? You may call me Dante, for that is my real name.”  
Harry looked confused for a moment, “wait, just a moment, what do you mean, date? You are Death...”  
He looked at the brunet standing in front of him, confusion in his eyes.  
The man smiled again, “there is no such thing as the ‘Master of Death’, I don’t need a master, I planted those hallows in the hope of finding someone who proved themselves worthy of living by my side, of being my partner, someone who would one day become the consort of Death.”  
Harry was speechless for some time after that; of all the things he expected he wasn’t expecting that. But he had to give it to the man; at least he appeared to be a man, to wait ages for a mate. It was something that was courageous and admirable; it was something that made him feel warm, that this man had waited this long to court him. And who was he to say no to Death, Death who had released him 3 times already, he didn’t expect to be let go off now, and a part of him hoped the deity kept his hold on him for a long time.  
With a smile Harry lifted his head, “I agree to be courted by you, Dante, for that is, without a doubt your intention.”  
The raven haired Saviour only hoped he could be courted in peace.  
-DS-  
The peace and quiet lasted 6 months, about the same amount of time it took Wizarding Britain to realise; their saviour was gay, he would NEVER marry Ginny Weasley and most important: he found the love of his life in one Dante de Mort.   
From then on the masses bothered the pair of them almost daily, hounding them for pictures, interviews and speculations about every detail of their relationship.   
After 2 more months like that, Harry kissed Dante quite soundly when the man suggested they retire to his realm, only coming back to visit Teddy, Harry’s godson, and Andromeda, the little tyke’s grandmother.  
For the rest of his friends, with the exception of Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and surprisingly Draco Malfoy, had abandoned him when the news came out he loved a man.  
After a short goodbye to those dear to him, Harry took a hold of his love’s hand and allowed the taller man to escort him through a senkaimon; to the realm of the Soul King, where he would be trained, because Death’s consort had to be someone the Soul King himself could count on.


End file.
